The ELF Adventures of Ronica and Michael
by JOXER
Summary: Two ELF's get zapped into an episode of seaQuest by a special remote... too bad the episode is Siamese Dreams and everything they are feeling is very real....
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This story picks up on another story, The ELF Adventures of Ronica and Jessica, me and Jessica wrote a while back when our pen name were Joxer and Purple Penguin (all together for the search engine!) and so, I got someone else to join along the fun with me! WEE! Thanks to Michael for helping me with this. This is a story not to be taken totally serious but.. we don't own seaQuest or its crew.. blah blah...

ENJOY!..

THE ELF ADVENTURES OF...

By Joxer and Michael.

Chapter One.

Ronica Hermosillo cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

"Chapter one: Understanding the remote. The Flight has been a very long one. Flying to London from Los Angeles is very... shall we say... tiring. To recap the final days of my dear adventures... Let's start from the beginning shall we..."

-------

The adventures were far from over for Ronica and Jessica. They were now wanted by the UEO and were on the run. But where do you hide in a world that was supposed to be make believe?

"Ronica, can't this piece of rust go any faster?" Jessica said as she was getting frustrated. They had spent two whole days trying to find the single remote control that had brought them to this place.

"This is a classic Ford Truck. Anything that has rust around here is inside your head." Ronica snapped back as she pulled over to the side of the road. "I think this is where we lost it. Those trees look familiar."

"You said that about the last 20 thousand trees yesterday!" Jessica complained as she crossed her arms.

"Oh zip it and come on. We have to find it!" Ronica jumped out of the truck and ran towards the trees. "Aren't you coming?" Ronica yelled back as Jessica shook her head no.

"Ever heard of the Blair witch?!" Jessica shivered.

"Ever hear 18 to Life?" Ronica crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that's a nice song. Sad." Jessica replied as Ronica rolled her eyes and ran into the wooded area.

"Silly lazy piece of... well… what do we have here?!" Ronica yelled out in pure joy as lying near the tree was the remote she was looking for. She was right. It was here all this time! Ronica started to press all the buttons, trying to remember the combination when Jessica came running towards her.

"They are coming!!!" Jessica caught her breath as Ronica turned to look behind her. Before Ronica could see anyone, the wind started to blow around them. They both looked up as a chopper was above them. Ronica franticly pressed the buttons.

"Hurry up!" Jessica stressed to Ronica to which a pink tongue was her reply. The wind grew stronger as the chopper was lowering and a few dozen men started to surround them. All in UEO uniforms. Jessica and Ronica started to drool over the hot men around them... and then... still more drooling... They both snapped out of it as Ronica hit the power button on the last button to the combination. There was a bright light surrounding the two girls that was so bright, both of them had to shield their eyes.

"Take her! This was all her idea!' Jessica yelled as she started to see what had caused the light. Ronica pushed Jessica down and instead of landing on a grassy floor; she landed hard on her hardwood floor. Jessica looked around as the light was starting to fade.

"RONICA WE ARE HOME!!!!" Jessica jumped for joy as she stood up and looked around. This was her home. Jessica took her place on the couch and hugged the pillows.

"I can't believe it. I mean we didn't dream it. We lived it! And the time. It is the same time we left..." Jessica was happy. "Holy... we were so close to being caught! Oh but it was all worth it. I mean… hey, where are you going?" Jessica noticed Ronica putting her tapes back into her backpack and packing up the remote control.

"Leaving. This cannot fall into the wrong hands. I need to know why this opened the portal to the TV world." Ronica replied as she placed her backpack over her shoulder.

"Who do you know that might know it?"

"Some guy I know in London. He knows about anything electronic and is a devoted seaQuest fan." Ronica headed out the door. "Either that or if you want to keep it you're more then welcome to." Ronica grinned as Jessica shook her head.

"No way, you're the ELF queen here. Take it and enjoy. I have a test tomorrow."

"Thanks, and next time you blame me for something, I will kill you." Ronica smiled and winked at Jessica as she left the house.

-----------

'And so the prologue has been made. Taking advantage of my vacation from work and a chunk of cash... and a remote. Chapter one complete.' Ronica turned off the recorder she had been talking into as she started to feel a bit sleepy. She got comfortable in her seat and clutched her carry on bag on her lap. She felt the remote inside and sighed.

After the whole adventures with Jessica, she just had to know how this remote worked. Who else then a fellow seaQuest fan? She thought long and hard to take it to a research facility but they would not respect that the remote only works for seaQuest episodes.

At home Ronica took the remote and tried to enter the drama show Nip Tuck to be closer to a certain surgeon but nothing happened. This time Ronica had remembered the combination but nothing happened. It happened with many episodes and movies. But once the theme song for seaQuest was played, the remote almost seemed to come to life. So she had to take it to someone who knew electronics as in what they use for Nintendo and the fast technology in Formula One and a love for seaQuest that is as great as her own. A rare combination of talents that she knew of only one person... Michael Richardson.

And so it begins…

The ELF ADVENTURES OF RONICA AND MICHAEL


	2. Chapter 2

Personal Note: hehe.. we are back... just for fun.. keep that in mind! hugs

Chapter 2

Ronica stepped out of the plane and hit the land that was called the United Kingdom. She looked around to see if she spotted the person picking her up. She held her carry on bag under her arm as she looked for Michael. She looked at her watch and luckily she had set it at British time before she got off the plane.

"He is so late. I hate it when people are late…" Ronica whispered to herself as she looked at the crowds of people to spot her friend. One person stuck out the most. At the waiting seats was a person sitting down. Almost hunched back looking down. Ronica came closer and saw that the person was playing a Nintendo DS and wearing a black McLaren hat. Ronica sighed. Who else could it be but her friend? She stood behind him and crossed her arms. She figured that he would notice someone behind him but he was far too involved in his game to even breathe. Ronica coughed a bit to get some attention but nothing. Michael was absorbed into his game. She smiled as she knew what could get his attention.

"Is that the new portable Wii from Nintendo?!?! Wow. That is so much better than the DS!!!!" Michael quickly turned around to see what the new product from Nintendo was and shook his head when he saw Ronica.

"Very funny, I didn't think you would be here this soon."

"Actually the plane was late. By an hour." Ronica said as she uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"If that's the case that must mean that my DS batteries are outstanding." Michael looked at his DS in amazement.

"Great. If I knew you were going to be in love with your DS, I would have never got between you two. I am getting my bags and if you won't come along, then I guess my secret stays a secret," Ronica grew frustrated and went to claim her bags.

"Americans…" Michael whispered as he placed his DS into the carrying case and followed Ronica. "You might as well tell me your secret or else." Michael threatened.

"Or else what? You do something or say something I do not like I swear I will tell everyone how much you like Ferrari."

"You know that is something you do not even joke around with."

"Sorry. I know that is a touchy subject but lets get along with this alright?! I need to show this... but in a place where there isn't such a crowd. Alright, Capy?" Ronica smiled at his strange pet name.

"SH!" Michael hissed. So it is ok between two people but in front of hundreds in the airport… a definite no-no!

"Do we need to rent a car?" Ronica asked as she picked up her bags.

"Nope, I brought my own wheels." Michael said proudly.

"Um, yea, so where did you park your mom's car?" She joked as they walked out of the airport onto the parking lot. Michael grinned as he pointed to the black Rover 45 in amongst a group of other Rovers that were also parked in the lot.

"That's the car in the car park over there."

"The car park?" Ronica asked.

"It is not my fault Americans learned Bad English."

"Oh shut up and open the trunk so I can put the bags in."

"Not until you say it." Michael crossed his arms.

"Say what?!" Ronica dropped her bags and crossed her arms as well.

"You know the routine."

Ronica sighed. She had no time for games but… she knew he was just doing this to get to her. "If I say it, I swear I will tell your folks to call you Capy for the rest of your life!"

"My parents are out of town, so is my sister. So there is no one to tell." Michael grinned.

"Alone… a house all alone... kinky."

"Don't be cheeky… just say it and we will be on our way."

"FINE! Geeish. Us Americans say Trunk, Windshield, Hood, Attic and Junkyard. The correct way to say it is Boot, Windscreen, Bonnet, loft, and TIP!"

"That's better. Let's go." Michael said as he opened the Boot up and helped Ronica put her bags into the boot. Ronica went towards the passenger side door to get in and was more confused.

"There is a steering wheel on my side of the car..."

"That is because you are on the driver's side. Come on, I need to get some petrol before we head home." Michael said as he moved Ronica out of the way and sat in the driver side... the right side that is the passenger side in the states.

"British..." Ronica whispered as she went to the other side of the car. While Michael started the engine and drove towards his home.

After the hour long drive of Ronica screaming that they were on the wrong side of the road and Capy's Kylie Minogue CD, they reached the house just outside of London.

"I wanted to see the big clock Lt. Ben." Ronica whined as she got out of the car.

"It is called Big Ben... but Lt. Ben doesn't sound bad." Michael agreed as he opened the boot and unloaded the bags for Ronica. She was still clutching her carry on, which had Michael wondering. They both entered the house and Ronica took a seat in the living room.

"What I am in sitting on is called the sofa right?" Michael nodded as Ronica grinned. "We agree on something finally. Getting down to business... I have something you have to look at." Ronica opened her carry on bag. The bag was simple. Nothing that would distract or cause any unwanted attention to her.

"Is it secret news from Nintendo?" Michael sat on the sofa and waited to see what she had hidden.

"No… better." She pulled out the remote and Michael looked at it, a bit confused.

"That is it? An RCA universal remote control?" Ronica nodded as Michael took it out of her hands.

"This will come really in handy. I mean… if I had an RCA TV"

"Let me explain. Do you think I would travel all this way from Cali to the UK to show you a remote?! This remote is... it's magical! I mean… ok, I used this with Jessica… and... It like teleported us to seaQuest world. One minute we were watching a seaQuest episode… the next, we were in it. Oh let me tell you the ELFY things we did..." Ronica went on to explain the whole master plan she and Jessica had come up with and the fun they had torturing. "Of course we knew it wasn't real… but then... if this is some sort of portal... a remote to open that up, do you not think it can be real?" Ronica looked at the remote and was silent.

"My first reaction would be if you'd been drinking in a pub the night before you came here but... I know you wouldn't have travelled all this way on a made up story like that. Let me take a look at it and tell you what I can find out." Michael went towards his computer desk and took the remote apart. Ronica stood behind him as he went through all the circuits and the whole thing that made up the remote. There was nothing new or nothing special about it. After 30 minutes, nothing had been discovered.

"Sorry Ronica but nothing is special about this. Everything seems in order and in its place." Ronica sighed. "Care to show me this thing in action?" Michael said. A bit eager to see if what Ronica claims it does really happens or if she's really out of her mind.

"I thought you would never ask. But we have to play it safe. With me and Jessica, we almost got caught and stuck in that episode forever. You have the episodes on DVD right?" As Michael nodded, Ronica went towards her bag and pulled out the sheet of paper she had the combination code on. "Ok, put on Daggers. We could stay out of danger that way just long enough to show you how this works." Ronica said as Michael went to get the DVD. He opened his case and pulled out the DVD and popped it into the player. Both Ronica and Michael Failed to notice that the DVD that was pulled out of its case was not the one that belonged in the case.

"Ok, it will play automatically. It is your turn."

"Ok, I have some cash and some pictures of the seaQuest crew. Do you want to bring something?" She asked Michael as he checked if he had his hat on and his wallet. He shook his head no when he remembered something and dashed towards the sofa. He opened his case and placed his DS in his back pocket.

"Michael… that is going to be outdated in the seaQuest time line..."

"Just in case this doesn't work, I don't have to go far to get my DS." Michael said as Ronica rolled her eyes. She heard the theme song start to play and the new season 2 intro started to appear on the screen.

"Ready Capy?"

"Ready Lt." Michael replied as he crossed his arms. Part of him still thought that Ronica was being a bit mental.

Ronica took a deep breath and started to push all the buttons on the remote in the order she had in front of her. At first she thought she didn't do it correctly but then… a cold feeling started to be felt. She knew she was doing it right. She continued to press the buttons and at the very last one, she hit the power button.

"I told you nothing would happen... this is as exciting as a Nintendo 64… you wasted all this time and..." Before Michael could finish his sentence a white light started to surround them. The light soon got brighter and brighter until neither of them could keep their eyes open. As the light faded away, Michael and Ronica started to rub their eyes and look around. Michael was in shock. There were a lot of people around them. Ronica looked a bit confused. Daggers did not have a lot of teenagers around.

"Bloody hell. Am I seeing this right? We are actually not in my living room anymore. Everything feels... real… I… this is incredible!" Michael walked ahead to view his new surroundings. Ronica tried to look where they were at. She turned to see a group of teenagers having their eyes covered and walking. Oh no. Ronica saw the sign behind the teenagers and gasped.

"Chatton parapsychology centre..." She read the sign out loud as she ran to catch up to Michael.

"Michael... this isn't the Daggers episode..." She pointed to the sign. "We need to get out of here..." Ronica started to press the buttons but saw that the battery was very low on the remote. They had to find some batteries before they get discovered in the episode they are now stuck in. The mother of all ELF's. Siamese Dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: MUUHHAA!

Chapter 3

The ELF adventures of Michael and Ronica.

The bell rang as the students left their classrooms and started to walk around the campus as Ronica and Michael sat down on the bench near the horses.

"This is incredible Ronica." Michael said as he still could not get over the fact that they were teleported into the episode.

"You don't get it. We are stuck here in a place where... oh shit. Clay. He is around here somewhere. He can like, read our minds at this very moment. He knows we know of what he will do." Ronica suddenly started to look around. She got a bit worried. If Clay was very powerful in this episode, now that they are part of it, he could easily pick up on their thoughts.

"Don't be silly. This is an episode right? Nothing here is actually that real? Michael said as Ronica hit his arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"I guess it shouldn't hurt if it wasn't real" Ronica smiled as she took the batteries out of her remote control and threw them on the ground. "What about the batteries on your DS? Oh why didn't I think of this earlier? We can use those to power up the remote! Gimmie the DS!"

"You are out of your mind. There is no way I will ever let you touch my DS. Besides, it is a rechargeable battery. Not the AAA batteries you need."

"Well excuse me for not being such a Nintendo freak. Sony is way better." Ronica said just to get to her friend.

"Excuse me for saying but how is Sony any better? I mean it is better on breaking down and being a big waste of money."

"Well it isn't my fault you have like, 5 PlayStations that you break all the time. If you would stop dropping them on the ground like you like to do, then they would have lasted longer!" Ronica replied as she laughed a bit. "Or stop playing your copied games."

"It is 9 PlayStations I have gone through and it's not my dropping that breaks them down, it's the cheap and outdated system that..." Michael was about to rant more about Sony when two girls stood near Ronica. Ronica turned to see the two students looking at them strangely.

"Hi. We haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" One of the girls started to talk to Michael. Both seemed to be attracted to him. Ronica rolled her eyes as she leaned back on to the bench.

"Err, Yeah. We are new. Thanks." Michael replied as he looked a bit nervous. The girls were pretty and Ronica just rolled her eyes at Michaels reaction to the girls.

"What classes are you enrolled in? Maybe we have the same class or we can spend lunch together." The other girl spoke. Ronica wanted to laugh as Michael tried to talk to the girls but started to focus on something behind them. There was Dagwood, Dr. Wendy Smith and Tony Piccolo walking around the campus. Ronica stood up and motioned to Michael to take a look. The episode was taking place. Soon, Clay Marshall would appear and it could get ugly if he picked up on their thoughts.

"Well Ladies, we have to go. I bet classes are starting now and we will miss them. Thanks for the chat. Later." Ronica grabbed Michael's arm and lead him to a near by building.

"Hey, why'd you do that? I was probably about 2 minutes from getting a date." Michael responded as he waved goodbye to the girls.

"Well lover boy, if you haven't noticed, look who is over there." Ronica pointed as she leaned from the protection of the building. Michael leaned and saw the three people from the seaQuest crew.

"It's Dagwood and Tony and Wendy. This is the part where…" He leans back again far from view. "Clay comes into the picture now. His mind can manipulate a whole stadium!"

"Gee, that's the quote of the day. We know that! That is why we need to get the batteries and get the heck out of here." Ronica saw a group of students walking with their books in their hands. "Hey, do you know where we can get some batteries?" Ronica asked the group. The group laughed and spoke to themselves that they were outdated. She sighed as she turned back to Michael.

" I guess there is nothing else to do. We are stuck here. We should try to warn Wendy."

"Warn Wendy about what?" "That he is going to hurt Lucas." Ronica whispered as Michael's eyes went wide.

"Have you gone mad? We are official ELFers. That is our job basically!"

"Yea I know but if we are discovered... Clay might go psycho on us. Lucas isn't the only person now that knows the access codes! We need to find a way to get onboard to warn the Captain. Maybe he can get us some batteries after we become the heroes." Ronica thought of a plan.

"Oh sure, like we're just gonna be able to walk onboard the seaQuest and get a message to the captain." Michael shook his head. Ronica had gone mad. They both took a look to see what part of the episode they were at now. Clay came into the picture on his horse. They needed to hurry.

"Oh shut up and let me think." Ronica bit her bottom lip as she placed her hands in her back pocket. She patted her wallet and then the idea came to mind. She pulled out her wallet and took out two cards. "We can use these!"

"Where on earth did you get those?" Michael said as he took one card into his hands.

"I got them off EBay. They were the same ID cards used for the show. And if I know well enough, we can go get a shuttle to take us to the seaQuest and explain our actions there." Ronica explained.

"Sure, it will be that easy to just get on board a shuttle to a trip to the seaQuest. Right, and next time I will just go hop into a Formula One car in the middle of race day and it will be okay with everyone. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Michael yelled as he shook his head. This was not going to work.

"I know its a bit too much but we have to warn the Captain about Clay and his plans for the blue moon they have on board."

"But I remember something about this in Back to the Future. You alter the future and it will be chaos in the past and present." Michael the genius spoke.

"Don't you understand that being here in this exact episode is far beyond anyone's control? If Clay gets knowledge of what we know, who is to stop him into crossing over to our world. We have to stop him before he can do that and warn everyone. Then maybe we can have our little fun torturing the young genius on board and leave. But until then, we have to stop Clay."

"Stop Clay from doing what?" A voice from behind startled both of them. They turned to see Laura Fletcher with her hands crossed. They both gulped. Now this could be damaging.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Holy MP4-22! ... hehehe... We are back!!!!

The ELF Adventures of Ronica and Michael.

Chapter 4

Ronica and Micheal both gulped. They were in trouble. Ronica looked at Michael and looked back at laura who was now joined by Tony and Dagwood. It almost seemed as both the travelers thought about blocking Laura out of their heads but it wasn't any use. She had heard enough to question the two.

"I haven't seen you two around here." She asked as she crossed her arms again. She was not happy at all. "I suggest you two follow me and wait for me at the office." She took notice that the seaQuest crew members were behind her. Ronica rubbed her arm as Michael cleared his throat.

"There is a good reason why you haven't seen us. I mean.. we came with.. them!" Michael answered as quickly as it came to his head. He held up the pass and showed it to Laura. "See. UEO CERTIFIED!" Michael grinned as Ronica took his lead.

"Yup. We came with them. Didn't we Tony? I mean just yesterday we were talking to Lucas about girls in cages and all. Please.. Tony... Remember?" Ronica tried to convince the crew member who just gave her a strange stare.

"I don't know any of ya. Your just mind readers like all the rest around us." Tony replied as he shifted his bag to his other shoulder.

"That is funny. Tony was always the comedian. I mean just the other week, there was a mission that I can't talk about but Lucas ended up in a massive hole with a massive worm thing.. that was one close call wasn't it?" Michael replied as Laura took Michaels ID and looked it over. Tony took Ronica's tag and looked at it over as well. They did say they were crew members of the seaQuest. Maybe it was someone he hadn't meant before. He looked at both of them and thought it over.

"Maybe the Cap can straight this out. If ya were part of the crew, ya sure were not on the shuttle so I don't know how ya got here. Ever see them on board Dag?" tony replied. Dagwood looked really puzzled.

"Dagwood not so sure. Maybe work with Dr. Smith?" Dagwood replied as he rubbed his temple.

"Yea! Captain Bridger can tell you who we are. Lets go talk to him" Ronica asked a bit rushed. She had to warn them. Laura quickly stepped in.

"Yes. After we get our tests done. They have to be done quickly now since your experience is still fresh in your mind." Laura replied, not wanting the two young guests get out of her sight. "Come, this way." Laura told the group as she walked towards a building. She had to report to Clay at once at the new situation they are in now. Ronica and Michael followed Dagwood and Tony close behind. Tony kept turning to see the two and ask Dagwood again if they seemed too young to be part of the UEO. Ronica walked a bit fast and close to Tony.

"Please believe us what we are going to say, we have information for you. You need to block everything Tony. You will be walking into a trap. Please.. believe us and..." Ronica stopped talking when Laura turned around and looked at them. Ronica didn't know if she heard them or seen them talking but whatever it was, Laura did not look pleased.

"I need both of you to enter the sanitation room and put on the white jumpsuits that are there for you. The team there will tell you where to go and then you guys can go home." Laura pointed to the room. Tony and Dagwood looked at each other and then back at Ronica and Michael. Ronica's words still echoed in Tony's mind.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Piccolo?" Laura asked as tony shook his head.

"I guess I just don't like this tests things." Tony said as he motioned to Dagwood to follow him. Ronica and Michael were right behind them when Laura stopped them.

"You two will not be part of the test but can view it in this other room. Now you two follow me." Laura said as the door closed behind Dagwood. Ronica and Michael gulped. They knew where this was leading to. They both followed Laura to a room where Wendy Smith and Clay Marshall were talking and remembering good times.

"Ah, Laura. I take it our guests are getting ready" Clay replied as smooth as ever. Ronica was a bit annoyed. Clay was not easy on the eyes. Yuck.

"Yes. And I see two other crew members also decided to join us." Laura mentioned the two people that were behind her. Wendy took a look at them as she felt nervousness and a bit scared feelings coming from them.

"Yea, we needed time off the seaQuest and Captain Bridger thought it was best to send us up world." Ronica replied as she felt everyone's eyes on them. Wendy studied them as she crossed her arms.

"Oh? And the Captain ordered this?" Wendy replied.

"Yes Ma'am." Michael replied as he placed his hands in his pocket. They both were scared of Clay who was next to them. They looked at Wendy and mentally thinking for help. Wendy went with her feelings and played along with the game they were playing.

"If it was an order from the Captain, I guess we have to follow it. Why won't you two come close with me so you can help me with Tony and Dagwood." Wendy ordered the two who nodded. They were saved. For now. Clay and Laura said something in their mind but continued the experiment. Clay felt something strange coming from the two people that said they were part of the crew. Fear. With fear there is always something to hide. Clay wanted to dig into this more but had to save his energy for what he was about to do to Mr. Piccolo. Laura went near Dagwood who took a seat in a medical chair and had two assistants started to stick something on his forehead. Dagwood started to peal them off and Laura looked at Wendy.

"It is amazing that something that was genetically engineered could have PSI powers." Laura replied the lie she was told to say. Wendy stared at her friend.

"Are you ok Laura? You seem.. I feel you a bit tensed." Wendy asked. Ronica and Michael was near Dagwood as they talked between themselves.

"Don't scan me Wendy." Laura asked as Tony came into the room and they went to go talk to him about the experiment that was about to take place. Tony turned to see Ronica and Michael with Dagwood and Ronica motioned with her head not to go on with the test. Tony's attention was brought back to the test as Wendy and Laura explained it. Michael turned to Ronica as Dagwood was left alone as Tony's test began.

"This is not going well Ronica. Clay obviously suspect something" Michael whispered to Ronica as she nodded her head.

"Not at all. We need to get out of here but.. I don't even know how we are going to do this. Wendy believe us. But we know how this goes. Wait... your a computer expert aren't you?" Ronica asked her friend.

"I took some classes... where are you going with this?"

"We can email Lucas. I mean if it is the same from the internex here, we can warn him about Clay. They won't believe us at all so we have to disclose some information on him but... so many fanfics I have read I really don't know what is his real background!"

"Bloody hell.. we can at least try to warn them. But we also have to block Clay out of our heads."

" I know! We were part of the RPG right? We can jump into those characters. I mean they were part of us for years. It is easy to do so."

"Oh sure, are you ok up there Ronica? Clay will figure us out!"

"Shut up Michael or else you will be the reason we get caught. Now please, Captain Michael... we have to play along. After this experiment, we have a few moments before we return to the seaQuest and you know what happens there... "

"We hit a thermal... " Michael gulped as he remembered the part of the episode. Tony started to scream and they both turned to see the dome he climbed into was shut tight. Ronica turned to Dagwood.

"Dag, hes trap. You have to help him. Please. Clay is bad. Remember that." Ronica said to the GELF who looked puzzled. Tony started to scream more and Dagwood was up in a flash. Laura and Wendy was by the computer monitors and tried to figure out what was going on. Ronica stood near Dagwood.

"Something is scaring him." She said as she remembered that was what Wendy was going to say. Wendy turned to Ronica as she almost felt she read her thought.

"Dagwood, get him out of there. The dome won't open." Michael asked the strong dagger to lift it open. Wendy looked at Laura who nodded. The dome was stuck. Dagwood opened it with ease as Tony's shaken body fell out of the dome. Dagwood and Wendy was by his side to help him up.

"I want to go home... " Tony managed to say as he was still shaking from fear. Ronica went on the other side of Tony and looked at Wendy.

"Let's go alone. Just us. No one else. This is too much for Tony and I believe more tests will cause him harm... and... "Ronica squinted as she grabbed her head. She felt an intense headache. Michael offered his support as Ronica took his arm and leaned on him.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked.

"I think I just got a taste of Clay, Captain." Ronica replied as the pain from her head started to ease.

"I think its best if we talk to Clay on what to do. I don't want to stress Tony out more." Wendy helped Tony up on his feet and sat him down on the opened dome. Wendy turned to Ronica and Michael.

"Why don't you two inform the Captain on what is happening." Wendy asked the two. Both their eyes widen. She knew something was going on. There was a reason for the two for being there. This was a chance to let everyone know. Michael nodded his head.

"Yes Ma'am." Michael replied.

"Laura, where is the vid-link here?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, out in the hall, second door on the right is the room." Laura hesitated. She knew the two knew something their plans. This was not good. Michael took Ronica's hand and lead her out of the exam room and down the hall. Ronica's head still ached a bit as they entered the room. In front of them was a large screen and a keyboard.

"Do you still know how to call the seaQuest?" Ronica asked as her head was a bit foggy.

"Who is the one that knows each episode by heart?" Michael mocked as he knew he could always beat Ronica in the seaQuest quoting game.

"Oh shut up and just dial the number."

"Pushy Americans... " Michael replied as he dialed the code that would directly connect them to the seaQuest. Before the last code was entered, the door behind them opened as both turned around, startled by the noise. They both gulped as they saw Clay in the door way.

"I don't think the call will be needed. But.. we haven't met and I would like an introduction before I go into the exam room. I believe there is a lot we can talk about." Clay said as he tilted his head and tried to read their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: BERRIES AND CREAM!... I love that commercial! BTW we return with goodies!

ELF ADVENTURES OF ME AND HIM!

Chapter 5.

Ronica and Michael exchanged looks as they both backed up behind the vid screen. They both knew they had to concentrate on their RPG characters in order to get out of this one. Ronica's was believable. She was a Supply Officer in a seaQuest RPG in yahoo. But Michael was the Captain in the RPG and that was hard to pull off. He was younger than Ronica, how could he be captain? It could happen...

"What do you want from us?" Ronica managed to say as she felt something in her head. The pain was present but it was tolerable. Nonetheless, it was painful. Michael had his hands behind his back as if he was looking for a key to press on the vid screen.

"You two are up to something. I need to find out what that is. Would you tell me?" Clay asked as both Ronica and Michael shook their heads.

"We are from seaQuest and we were asked to go up world and... " Michael began to explain before Clay silenced him with a thought.

"You know about me... how? I want to know how. Will you tell me?" Clay asked as Michael shook his head once again. "Have it your way. Captain." Clay turned to Michael as he grinned. Michael thought the worse. Was Clay going to hurt him? His own worries quickly turned to Ronica as she fell to her knees holding her head. She felt the pain all over her body. She would've screamed her soul out but something prevented her from doing it.

"Stop it. We are not hiding anything!" Michael shouted as he felt the keys and found the one he wanted. He pressed the key before Clay could react. The screen popped up and the wardroom from the seaQuest was shown on the screen. Captain Nathan Bridger was on screen as he wrote on papers at the table that was there. He looked up as the screen came on and was puzzled on who had passed a call to him without notifying him first.

"May I help you?" Captain Bridger questioned as he saw who was on the other end. Clay stopped his mind interrogation as he walked towards the screen. Great. Just great. Michael moved from the screen and checked on Ronica who was leaning forward on the ground. She was starting to breathe normally once again.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked as he helped her up.

"I think my brain is mush right now. How did you get him to ... oh.." Ronica was about to ask how he got Clay to stop his mind torture when Michael turned her to see the screen. Captain Bridger was on the screen. Michael had patched through to the wardroom. Michael started to walk Ronica out of that room.

"I am Clay Marshall. We were preforming some tests on a Mr. Tony Piccolo. He had a bad experience here in our testing area and I feel in order to get his physic abilities out and developed we are going to need to test him in a place where he is comfortable and safe. He is too tense here and that action alone is destroying his abilities." Clay explained to the Captain. Bridger crossed his arms.

" What does Dr. Smith think about this?" Bridger asked as Michael opened the door to leave the room. Wendy and Laura were standing there in the doorway, preventing them from leaving.

"Did you manage to contact the seaQuest?" Wendy asked Michael as he nodded his head.

"Clay is in there talking to the Captain right now." Michael replied as Wendy saw Bridger on the screen. She took a look at Ronica who was a bit pale. "Are you alright?" Ronica nodded.

"Spectacular" she replied as she stood upright on her own. She turned to Michael as Wendy walked towards the screen to speak to the Captain. "This really bites. My head is going to explode... I really mean it."

"Well we might be in luck. We cannot change now what is going to happen.. but we can get there first." Michael replied as he showed Ronica a PAL device.

"Where did you get that?" Ronica asked as they exited the room.

"Took it from Dr. Smith as she passed by us. Let's go. We can get a shuttle to take us to the seaQuest."

"And how on earth do you think they will allow us access to the seaQuest without any uniforms?"

"Listen, in this episode, there is an ensign stationed at Launch Bay. Let me do the talking, he will be convinced we are someone on board and important." Michael grinned, the Captain side of him from the RPG was starting to show.

"Yay.. capy saved the day once again." Ronica smiled as she composed herself and followed Michael's lead. Michael turned on the PAL and connected himself to Launch Bay.

"Launch Bay here." The ensign on board the seaQuest replied.

"This is a medical officer Cap...Lt. Michael Richardson. We need a small med team fast. Dagwood was injured during the testing here at Chatton and this place is not set up to deal with a Dagger's injury."

"This is Ensign Donver, I am not familiar with the medical staff. Please state the injury so I can send a proper team?"

"Um.. his... " Michael tried to explain with Ronica took the pal away from him.

"This is Lt. Ronica Hermosillo. Dagwood seems to have fractured his shoulder blade, the scapula. There was a direct trauma while a test was conducted. It was a rare fracture but it happened nonetheless. He also fractured his humorous bone and I am pretty certain there are some internal injuries as well. Dr. Smith is with him and Chatton is not suited to treat Dagwood. We need to run CT scans on him as soon as we can. The ice he has on his arm has not helping the swelling. We need a small team to bring up a proper splint to hold his arm in place as we transfer him back to seaQuest." Ronica replied as Micheal looked at her strangely.

"We will have a small team bring you the items you need and have them notified that Dagwood will be coming back with them." The ensign reported as he ended the call. Ronica handed back the PAL back to Michael as he kept staring at her.

"What?" Ronica asked as she got frustrated with the silence.

"Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"The medical stuff? Dr. G. Medical Examiner on the Discovery Channel.. and.. I am CMO in Starfleet game." Ronica replied as they made their way to Chatton's launch bay area. It was located under the facility as said the signs that pointed them to the right way.

"Oh that explains it. Trekkie."

"Shut up Ferrari Massa Lover!" Ronica defended herself as they made it to the location. Michael actually stopped walking as Ronica went a bit ahead and saw that Michael had stopped. "What is it now?"

"Take it back." Michael crossed his arms and stared Ronica down.

"No. Now don't be a baby and come on, its not like I said something against Nintendo now." Ronica walked a bit more but Michael still stood there.

"Oh come on Capy, Please don't be this way."

"Then take it back or I will be sure that after we get back home, I will no longer be your friend." Micheal replied as he stood his ground.

"Capy, we have known each other for so long... You know I was just kidding. Come on, please... " Ronica opened the doors to the bay as Michael sighed and followed.

"Take it back Lt."

"FINE! I take it back. You're a Mclaren Nintendo boy forever!" Ronica threw her arms in the air as she made her friend happy with that statement. She expected for Michael to smile at naming to things he loved but was greeted by another serious face and another antic of not walking.

"Boy?" Michael replied, this time his tone a bit playful.

"YES BOY! Now shut up before I throw you into this water..." Ronica threatened as Michael shook his head and waited for the shuttle. The minutes passed and the shuttle was docking. A small team emerged from the shuttle with a medical supply kit and some extra bandages. Ronica leaned over to Michael. "Follow my lead. Act your status boy." She smiled as the team walked towards them.

"We are from the seaQuest and..." One of the officers addressed the two when Ronica started to talk.

"Like yea. We are students here trying out PSI powers here in a confined area. They told us to greet ya and tell ya that the patient is waiting in room 8. Just up those stairs and to the left. Ya can't totally miss it. Now if ya don't mind, we are returning to our studies. Alright Michael, read my thoughts. I am thinking of something... Something I just saw, the number of this shuttle... what is it?" Ronica replied as she was now talking to Michael. Michael closed his eyes and pretended to read Ronica's mind.

"MR-7!" Michael repeated as Ronica clapped.

"YES! HIGH FIVE!" Ronica shouted as they did a high five. The team looked a bit spooked. They really had PSI powers. They walked out of the bay and up the stairs towards room 8. Ronica and Michael waited until they were out of sight when they ran towards the shuttle and locked themselves in.

"Michael, I was thinking, why didn't we take the other shuttles that were around here?" Ronica asked as she was puzzled by the idea as they waited for the seaQuest shuttle to arrive.

"Because, I don't know how to drive those. All I know is seaQuest..."

"Oh right like you ever drove one before."

"I read all about it. It should be easy. Just keep the picture of the shuttle between the two colors... " Michael replied as he sat himself down in the cockpit.

"What do you need me to do?" Ronica replied as she sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"Just hang on..." Micheal grinned as he turned on the shuttle and undock. He plotted the location onto the navigational computer and set the course. "seaQuest here we come." Michaal said as he followed the direction on the computer to where the seaQuest was.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: BOO! We have returned...

The ELF Adventures of Michael and Ronica.

Chapter 6

Ronica sat down in the wardroom with her back facing the person sitting next to her. They were waiting for the captain of the seaQuest. Michael was trying to get Ronica to talk but she wouldn't turn around.

"Ronica, I am sorry." Michael pleaded as she shook her head.

"No. You said you could drive it. You almost killed us back there!" Ronica snapped back as her back was facing her friend.

"It is not like driving a bloody car."

"You pretended the shuttle was a car? I told you not to flip us around like a stunt mad pilot but no, you had to be a big macho man and try stunts! We started to take on water!!!!" Ronica turned her seat around to face Michael. "And what gets me more, you held your precious DS in the air not to get wet while I had my foot caught under the seat! Thanks for the help!"

"Oh you Americans are so dramatic! I remember you got out of it quick enough and let us remind the viewers at home that this is your doing!" Michael crossed his arms. "You know how I get when I'm behind the wheel of something. And we took in a few inches of water before the seaQuest grapnelled us."

"Oh shut up! I am not dramatic! You... how is this my fault?

"Bloody hell, do I have to remind you who was the one who had the special remote?!"

"You say that now but watch, when we leave this place and are back home, I am going to make millions on this and I will buy out Nintendo and make them part of SONY! AND... Let's not forget your precious McLaren team will sell out to Ferrari!!!" Ronica turned her back once again to her friend.

"You... wouldn't." Michael was lost for words. Nintendo can't be ruined by Sony...

"Just to get you mad... yes I would." Ronica threatened as she grinned. That silenced him. She turned back around to get back to business. "So what do you think we should do?" Michael stayed silent. "Not again, Michael please, I was joking. I was mad and... Well… I guess you are right too… Somehow this is all my fault and... I need you on my side. Come on Capy, what are we going to say?"

"The truth." Michael finally responded after a few seconds of thinking.

"Are you insane? The truth comes out and what is going to happen? "Oh Captain Bridger sir, we zapped into this make believe world of yours just to hurt Lucas because we are certified ELF's. In short, all we wish to do is torture and almost kill him but then return him to you and have a mushy moment."

"I see your point. But what else can we say?" Michael suddenly had a brilliant idea. "We could say we are students and that... we know what Clay is up to and try to explain it like that. We had to hijack that shuttle to save the seaQuest..." Before Ronica could answer back the wardroom door opened and in walked Captain Bridger.

"He is taller then I expected... " Ronica whispered to Michael.

"You are 5 foot 3, everyone is taller to you." Michael joked back. "You are everyone's arm rest."

"That's mean!" Ronica elbowed Michael as the Captain cleared his throat. Both Ronica and Michael sat as straight as they could and gave the captain their full attention.

"That always seems to work with Children. Now you both best tell me why you stole one of my shuttles and did the stunts you did. Do you know doing those crazy stunts you did could have killed both of you?" The concerned Captain waited for his answer as he sat down at the desk.

"That was my fault and I really wasn't sure how to pilot one of those. Ronica panicked a bit but we just had to reach the seaQuest because it is in danger."

"I didn't panic that bad like Michael says. But it is true, the seaQuest is in danger." Ronica, defending herself, and suggesting the one who did panic was Michael.

"Danger you say. Now if the shuttle came from Chatton since that is where the medical staff docked, I can assume that both of you were students there… Ronica and Michael… correct?" The two nodded their heads. "So I believe that you must both have heard of the seaQuest yet have no UEO clearance or anything to do with the Navy correct?" The two nodded again. "See, that is a bit odd. As our security padded both of you down we found something interesting. Of course we returned what we thought was harmless. But… the items I have here are questionable." The captain pulled out of his back pocket UEO clearance cards and ID tags from the seaQuest. He also pulled out Dr. Smith's PAL and Ronica's wallet picture inserts. "Care to explain these to me?"

"You see, we had to steal Dr. Smith's PAL to call the shuttle here and the id tags... well... they were on the shuttle. We took it from there. Please try to forget all this; we have important news about Clay Marshall! The shuttle that is coming didn't hit a thermal! But that is what Clay wants you to think. He is after the Blue Moon... sym... oh what's the name?" Ronica was thinking too hard.

"It is called Sythium." Michael corrected her.

"Thanks. Anyways, that is what is inside of him." Ronica started to talk when Michael interrupted.

"Tony had that dream." Michael said.

"Dagwood too." Ronica added.

"The boots he didn't portray in the dream." Michael added.

"And the aunt in the water" Ronica added

"Tony is really a mind reader though." Michael added.

"Not Dagwood." Ronica added

"Yea, Dagwood can't read minds."

"Clay, this is all clay's doing! He will try and hurt..."

"Silence both of you. I have heard enough. You both can go on and on and try to avoid the subject that's presented here. You both cannot explain why you have my crew pictures or the ID cards since those ID cards are from people aboard here at the seaQuest and not part of the shuttle team. Let me tell you what I believe, you two are the ones after our missiles. You know everyone around here because you know their faces with the small bio on the back of the photos. You have the clearance cards to enter anywhere you wanted because of some psychic abilities. If it wasn't for us catching you, you would probably have made it..." The captain reached for his PAL and called for a security team.

"What?! We wouldn't. Please believe us that Clay is bad! We know his plans" Ronica tried to reason with the captain but with no luck.

"You can come up with the truth once both of you are in the brig." The security team, lead by Brody came in and started to handcuff the two visitors. "You almost succeeded in your plan. Almost. Lt Brody, get them out of here."

"Yes sir... " Lt. Brody grabbed Michael and escorted him out of the room. Ronica was taken by another member of the team but wasn't going quietly.

"You have to listen to us. We came to warn you. Please, they didn't hit a thermal. Dagwood was piloting the shuttle, it wasn't his fault. It is all CLAY!" Ronica shouted as she was taken away. They were walked to the Brig where they were padded down again and were removed of the remote and Michael's DS. Michael tried to get it back but Brody locked it up in a locker in the brig. Michael's eyes looked like they could kill as Brody just threw the game into the locker. The game made a loud thump as it landed on the metal floor of the locker.

"Do that again and I swear... " Michael warned Brody as he was shoved into a holding cell in the brig.

"Listen to us. You have to Listen All you think about will be girls and sports scores. You do this and you are a true moron like Lucas said!!!" Ronica shouted as she too was put in the cell with her friend. Brody gave them one last look. Maybe they knew something that no one else knew. Or they could have been mind readers hired by section seven or some other organizations. He shook his head from any thoughts and motioned for the guards to leave. The door was locked as everyone left the brig. Michael paced back and forth, wondering how they were going to get away from this now. Ronica took a seat in the built in chair of the cell. She was lost on what to do now.

* * *

"No, I won't let you do this. It is Wendy." Laura protested on Clay hurting Wendy any more. The force that drove Wendy to the wall must have been great to render the doctor unconscious. Now Clay was going to probe inside her mind. It was more than Laura could take. The monster in front of her was going too far. Before anything could be done, any chance of reasoning was thrown out the window as she felt her body jerk to the other side of the shuttle and held there. Clay looked at her like a starved dog protecting its food. His eyes were dark. The Clay that Laura knew was gone. Clay's eyes suddenly went down. A spark of the old clay was there. He was debating whether to do this or not. He took one last look at Wendy. She was once the only thing he cared about. She brought peace to his life but... the need to do more. To be the greatest and not die had taken over his life. He raised his fingers to her temple and began to scan her mind.

Dagwood was in the cockpit wondering why he got Dr. Smith hurt. He was just a dagger. Everyone told him that he couldn't do anything right. The one time someone actually gave him the chance to prove everyone that he could... he got someone hurt. What next? Darwin?... Captain?... Lucas? Hurting more than one person?. Hurting hundreds? He was built for that. He hated who he was at the moment. He looked at his hands and shook his head, convinced that he had done this terrible thing. How hard was to keep the shuttle steady? Did... maybe... did this on purpose? No.. he doesn't hurt people. He just doesn't! He banged his fists into his head. No. He will not hurt. He will never hurt.

* * *

"We need to get out of this episode. I mean this will continue. It will all go down as planned but... Clay knows what's going on. His abilities are… like huge. He will know what's up and... well you remember the movie The Last Action Hero don't you?!" Ronica asked Michael as he had finally stopped pacing around and leaned on the wall.

"No actually. I've never seen that movie."

"It is a movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger." Ronica blurted out. His last name was one she would never even try to spell. Thank goodness for spell checkers.

"Haven't seen it. I am not into those big macho action movies. Anyways, they are all the same. Someone gets in trouble with the main character. Main character gets hurt in someway to affect him by the one that is causing trouble. Give the main character a few guns and you got an action movie." Michael crossed his arms. He couldn't watch one of those movies in its entirety. They were mostly all pointless.

"You are like so wrong! Well… kinda. But this movie was making fun of that concept of action movies."

"So a comedy with Arnie in it? No thanks, after Twins... never again."

"Will you just let me make my point?! The kid that gets zapped into the movies, well.. as he comes out of the movies, characters also come into the real world and that is not good. They still have their abilities. Clay in our world... If we stay here, Clay will find out or already knows." Ronica went on. "First we have to stop thinking about what we know about the remote. Second, try to convince the Captain if we can't get the batteries."

"But Ronica, this is the episode where he dies. He will not be coming back."

"How do you know that?! We messed with this episode too much. We are changing it. The ending could be different. He could just want the blue moon and kill Dagwood and destroy the seaQuest and we are here and... OMG!"

"Stop talking TEXT TALK!"

"Are you even listening? We need to get somehow these batteries we need. I know there are some in the supply room. EVERYTHING is there. And if it is not there... we have to try once again warn the captain and stop Clay. He won't be to his full strength remember. Laura doesn't have enough... we have to do something!"

* * *

"Captain, I'd like to postpone the clinical study until we know if Wendy is out of the woods." Clay addressed the Captain after the medical room was cleared. Captain Bridger looked at Clay as a glance was exchanged. He could feel that he was being scanned but he had to play it safe.

"Fine. I'll have Lt. Brody take you to the guest rooms." Bridger felt the scan continued as Brody looked on between the two. Captain cleared his throat. "Lieutenant".

"Yes sir. Right this way." Brody started to walk ahead, trying to get the guest to follow him. Brody lead them to the quarters as he opened the hatch door and let the guests get used to their temporary surroundings. He had tried to keep his mind clear. Thinking of Swimsuit cover babes. "uh.. This is your room Mr. Marshall. Miss Fletcher's is across the hall."

Clay turned to see the Lieutenant and scanned him. Interesting in 1990, Vendela Kirsebom was on the cover that year. "Thank you Lieutenant." Brody nodded as he left the room. He stopped for a second outside the room. The two crazy kids that were in the brig. They knew what he was thinking. Women and Hockey. If they were right about that... they could... Brody shook his head. If the captain thought they were a threat, so did Brody.

"Only things in Brody's head are women and hockey scores." Clay stomped his way to a computer console that was in the room.

"He is blocking our efforts to read him. They are suspicious of us being here." Laura sounded worried. If they figured out what they were up to, it could be disaster. Clay was not a force to be messed with. She had tried to make him think other wise but he stopped listening to her for a while now. What is it with women always wanting to love the bad boy image so they could change them?

Clay sighed. "They are just suspicious of physics. That is all."

"It is more than that." Laura insisted as Clay seemed to tune her out.

"Found it. Computer port. All we have to worry about is Wendy" Trying to sooth both minds. In the back of his he wondered if he had thrown Wendy a bit too hard. But now, with the methodicane, she would be sleeping for days. He removed a piece of his finger exposing a small computer hook up that would allow him to enter any system he wanted.

Laura had had enough of this. She marched over to where Clay was and confronted him. "How could you do that to her?" She demanded an answer, she had to know. Couldn't he just scan her without hurting her this way.

"Don't whine to me. This is more important than anyone person." Clay replied. Why was Laura being so difficult? She had always come through before. He felt a small hit on his arm as Laura looked at him, a sign for him to turn around and see her.

"No it's not. And I won't be intimated by you anymore. What you are saying is that you are more important then anyone person well you're not Clay… you're not. You haven't evolved. You have devolved. You hurt a person that loved you to get your fix... your an addict... a junkie and I was your facilitator because I once blindly admired you but you haven't been worth admiring in a long time. I was just blind to it." Laura spoke from the heart. She was not going to be his puppet any more. She had given up on the Clay she once knew.

Clay looked at her. Wondering in his own mind if he was doing what was right. It will only be for a small bit. Then he could erase memories. Tell the crew what to think. But to do that kind of manipulation, he needed the Blue Moon. He couldn't do any of that if he was dead. "Laura if I don't do this I'm going to die. " Clay replied as he watched Laura give up. She was not going to help him in the way he wanted. All she was going to do was stay quiet about it.

Clay knew that she wasn't going to betray him and continued with his search through the seaQuest database. Interesting... two young prisoners were registered in the brig. Ronica and Michael. Could it be the same two from the facility? He closed his eyes and concentrated on them. Yes. They were on board. He smiled. After this little task, he is going to confront the two about a certain remote that mysteriously takes you to a different


End file.
